A New Stranger
by NargleSnorkblats
Summary: I have a summary inside let's just say lot's of new characters, and very different
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okie dokie, well I wrote this story ages ago, except I haven't really finished the rest ill update as much as possible if I have people liking the story…I like criticism but please since its one of my first fics placing up here don't be really mean? Lol I have to say its pretty weird but anyways send me a review about this chapter and tell me what you think  
**

**Title : A New Stranger  
**

**Author : Dawnie16**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Pairings : Spike/ Drusilla, Spike/ Lillie, Lillie/ Angelus, Buffy/ Angel**

**Summary : Odd Fic I created…I thought of a character named Lillie and how she interacts with Drusilla, Spike, Angel, and the Scooby Gang. She's odd I have to admit, but falls for Spike's old charm. She reminds me of Fred a bit after coming back from Pylea. Lillie was beaten as a child and she ran away after a terrible accident occured and she found out something interesting...Lillie is like fred when she came back from Pylea, Cordelia with the visions, Buffy slayer strength and Drusilla's crazyness.  
**

**Disclaimer : Alrighty well good old Joss owns all the characters….except Lillie she's mine so sticks tongue out at Joss evil grin and besides the plot is all mine too  
**

Chapter 1- Who the heck are you?

Buffy slowly awoke from her deep sleep feeling revitalized and excited to see her friends. Buffy did the usual took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and went down to breakfast, but something seemed different this morning, Buffy had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach that someone was here in Sunnydale. When Buffy got to the school, Willow, Xander and Giles were all waiting for her. Buffy went to all of her classes and took some time training with Giles. When she got home she saw Angel in her room. She smiled and new that he always came through the window but she noticed that a pretty red haired girl was with him.

"Angel, hey, who is that?" Buffy asked quizzically.

"I don't know I found her under the monkey bars in the park, she was all alone. She looks as if she's been beaten to death." Angel said concernedly to Buffy and the girl. Buffy slowly got on her knees so she could be eye leveled with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, What's your name?" Buffy asked sweetly. But still there was no response. Then suddenly the girl began to tremble.

"Blood, dreams, pain, make it stop please the voices, there yelling at me because of what I did, and what I've done, I didn't mean to." The girl said shaking. Angel placed his hand on her shoulder, she quickly pushed it away.

"What did you do?" Angel asked calmly.

"I killed him, I didn't know I had that strength he killed my mother and Watcher right in front of me, and I killed my daddy, matt is going to kill me I can feel him still to this day." The girl said shakily.

"Wait, watcher you're a...a slayer!" Buffy said astonished.

"Yes, but I can't be one I've killed to many and people don't talk to me usually you're the first few people I've talked to in a year, since I...I" The girl began to cry.

"It's all right let it out, where do you come from?" Angel asked softly.

"Bristol, England and I've been on my own for a year, it took me a couple of months to find you. Me and my watcher were going to come and find you Buffy, but my father wouldn't allow it and he killed my mother, watcher and two year old sister he used to molest me and my brother was out getting drunk. When he came home I had an axe over my father's dead body and he thought that I killed them, he never new that I was really a slayer and what my father has done to me through the years. I'm a little crazy though after being alone for so long." The girl said sadly and then she started rambling on about the stars and how two visitors were to come.

"What's your name, how old are you?" Angel asked looking down at the petit sized girl in front of him.

"My name is Lillie, and I think I'm 17 I'm not sure, I don't even know when my birthday is" Lillie said silently.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy asked smiling at the disheveled girl in front of her.

"Yes"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ice Cream, strawberry, you know why?" Lillie asked giggling.

"My mother used to sneak it into my room when my dad wouldn't let me eat for the day." Lillie said laughing.

"Buffy, sweetheart who's in there with you?" asked Joyce.

"Um...no one I'm just talking to myself." Buffy said giving Lillie a sharp glance.

"Ok" Joyce said and went to bed.

"Where do you live in the day Lillie?" Buffy asked

"In the sewers, I don't like the light much because people are afraid of me." Lillie said sadly.

"Well, you're not staying there any more; you can come to school with me tomorrow." Buffy said smiling

"Really?" Lillie said clapping her hands and laughing, Buffy and Angel covered her mouth so she wouldn't talk.

"Buffy, Lillie can stay with me and then I'll bring her to your house before first light tomorrow morning. Ok?" said Angel.

"Ok, bye Lillie" they walked out of the house.

"She's nice" Buffy said to herself and went to bed. Angel and Lillie went back to his house.

"This is your house it's cool, wow you have carpet," Lillie said astonished.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said taking his shirt off.

"Um...Angel" she asked

"Visitors are coming soon" She said silently. Angel put her to bed and went to sleep himself but he couldn't help smile at Lillie she had been through so much and she was so young, poor kid, we'll help her he thought.

The next day Lillie woke up bright and early and left to Buffy's house. She tried not to wake up Angel because he looked so peaceful, he resembled a little boy trapped in a vampire façade. Buffy was extremely surprised to see her without Angel. She seemed to be eating ice cream as she entered the house.

"Lillie what are you doing here so early, where's Angel?" Buffy asked quizzically.

"I didn't want to wake him, he was so peaceful and I wanted to see you, I was wondering if you could train me?" asked Lillie smiling.

"Of course, but Giles will train with us. I'll get my coat and we can go." Buffy said smiling. Buffy and Lillie made there way to the library, where Giles was sitting drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh...Buffy, who is that with you?" Giles asked questioningly.

"This is Lillie, she's a slayer, and you know her"

"Well, I spoke with her on the phone, Lillie how's your watcher?"

"She's been dead for a year." Lillie said sadly when suddenly Angel ran in.

"LILLIE I thought you were hurt or dead, GOD DON'T DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN" he said yelling.

"Angel I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you, I made my way to Buffy's house. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lillie said screaming. Angel and Buffy then carried her to the table. When she awoke her face was pale.

"Lillie what is it?" Giles asked

"Spike and Drusilla there coming for me tonight." She said trembling.

"Oh no they wont I promise." Angel said comforting the girl.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked

"You don't want to know." Angel said telling Buffy sternly. Later on at 8:00pm the gang was together with Lillie, and Angel who was watching them like hawks. When all of a sudden they heard someone break in. Angel went to go check it out they all ran out except for Lillie. When they got to Angel he had been knocked out. Then suddenly a girl screamed they knew it had been Lillie. When they got in to the library there they saw Spike holding her in his arms slowly kissing her neck she tried to fight him but couldn't.

"Let go of me, please!" she pleaded.

"Oh, come on luv, you know you want me." Spike said smirking.

"Stop it!" Lillie said crying, trying to get away from him.

"Spike let go of her!" Angel demanded at the back of the room

"Oh, look at peaches, trying to be all brave and noble stupid wanker." Spike said laughing at Angel.

"Why do you want her she hasn't done anything to you" Angel said making his way towards Buffy who was almost crying for her friend.

"Spike, lets play with her when we get home ok daddy." Dru said coming out of the shadows when all of a sudden a scream was heard, Lillie had fainted in Spike's arms. He was enjoying the idea. Drusilla came up to him and the three left.


	2. Lillie's a what?

**A/N Okie dokie, well I wrote this story ages ago, except I haven't really finished the rest ill update as much as possible if I have people liking the story…I like criticism but please since its one of my first fics placing up here don't be really mean? Lol anyways send me a review about this chapter and tell me what you think  
**

**Title : A new stranger  
**

**Author : Dawnie16**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Pairings : Spike/ Drusilla, Spike/ Lillie, Lillie/ Angelus, Buffy/ Angel**

**Summary : Odd Fics I created…I thought of a character named Lillie and how she interacts with Drusilla, Spike, Angel, and the Scooby Gang. She's odd I have to admit, but falls for Spike's old charm. She reminds me of Fred a bit after coming back from Pylea.**

**Disclaimer : Alrighty well good old Joss owns all the characters….except Lillie she's mine so sticks tongue out at Joss evil grin and besides the plot is all mine too  
**

**Three months later **

"Spike I'm tired darling. I just want to kill the slayer and that ponce Angel" Lillie said smiling devishly. She had grown beautifully before Spike's eyes. Drusilla had noticed how she became her true evil self while with them. Although Drusilla became jealous when Spike would pay more attention to Lillie she cared for her evil companion. At around 8:00pm one evening Drusilla, Spike and Lillie were all heading out to the bronze. When they got to the bronze Lillie eyed everyone suspiciously. Spike reached for Lillie to dance with him and Drusilla on the dance floor.

"Come on luv" he said grabbing her arm and edging her on

"Anything for you Spike, come here" she kissed him passionately on the mouth. When they parted he crushed his mouth to hers and forcefully placed his tongue in her mouth. When they parted she smiled at him, and stroked his cold cheek. She told him to dance with Dru. She got a table and sat when she felt Angel near by; she could even see the scoobs and him talking. They spotted her and ran to her side when she pushed them away.

"Lillie, are you alright what have they done to you?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Nothing, they just trained me and oh..." she was surprised because Spike had grabbed her around the waist and Dru grabbed his. Spike began kissing Lillie's neck.

"Spike let go of her" Angel said angrily.

"Sorry, mate you can't have her she's mine and Drusilla's. No sharing, right pet." He asked Drusilla.

"Right daddy, she's ours, very naughty, naughty girl, she did all sorts of naughty things with daddy" said Drusilla beginning to laugh.

"I love him Buffy, I do and I love Drusilla like a sister, she's my best friend. By the way Angel don't forget about that curse for tomorrow night." She said smiling at Spike and kissing his neck.

"What do you mean, you've gone mad" he said looking at her in the eye.

"That I have do you blame me, all I've been through, the only thing you guys worry about are which shirt should you wear today, well for me its different the questions I ask myself are where am I going to get my next meal, where will I sleep, or how will I deal with my visions today. You all are pathetic especially you Buffy for what you do in the future is the dumbest thing I think any person could do. Angelus will rise again and when he does I will be waiting with Drusilla and Spike are arms will be opened wide for him." She said smiling at Angel and then hugging him. He pushed her away, which made her pout, when Spike began stroking her hair.

"I'm gonna get it luv" he said trying to bit her lip.

"Spike lets go home, when he's ready to come home, AWWWWWWW!" Lillie screamed in pain on the floor, Spike and Drusilla grabbed her and rushed her home. When she came to, Spike was laying beside her stroking her hair.

"You okay luv, you gave us a fright" he said petting her hair.

"I'm okay now that you're here." Lillie then placed herself on top of Spike and began forcefully kissing him on the mouth. When they parted he smirked at her and threw her over so he would be on top.

"You know me I like begin on top" he said still smirking at his fiery red head. Then suddenly Drusilla came beside them on the bed pouting.

"Spike come and play with me"

"I can play with both of you okay luv but Lillie is nice and limber right now so I think that I'm going to take my chance."

"Spike its alright I'm hungry anyways I'll bring you a little treat when you get home" Lillie said stroking her dead lovers cheek.

"Ok luv, but be careful" he said carrying her to the doorway. When Lillie got home that night she had been very pleased with herself.

"Come in don't be shy, I wont bite" she said to the man in front of her.

"Ok" so when he came towards her Spike and Dru both feasted on him. When they were done Spike walked over to Dru and kissed her hard and then to Lillie even harder. When he kissed her she began to tremble because another vision was approaching.

"Spike, make the visions stop" she said crying in his strong arms.

"Luv let me do this for you your dying please" he said yelling

"No you..." she then went unconscious in his arms. Spike smacked her with all his might but nothing worked. So Spike decided that he would turn her into a vampire so she could live forever at his side. When Lillie awoke she had so much more energy and life. She then noticed that not Spike was over her but Angelus. She touched his good looking features.

"Angelus, you've come to us" she said stroking his left cheek

"Come here and I'll show you how much you mean to me" he then scooped her in his arms she ended up sitting right on his lap they were both kissing intensely when Spike entered the room. When Lillie saw him she ran over to him and hugged him never trying to let go.

"Spike, thank you, I love you so much more, you saved me from my mortal coil." She said hugging him. He then picked her up and kissed her all the way to the bed where Angelus was still sitting and starring at her.  
"Eh, move you ponce I'm gonna have fun with my lady, so sod off!" Spike yelled but he noticed that nothing was helping.

"I want to have her first" Angelus persisted. Lillie had it she walked right outside and noticed that she was burning. Spike and Angelus grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"Spike you...you turned me into a vampire" Lillie said crying.

"Lillie luv I thought that's what you wanted." He said approaching her.

"You know that I didn't want this, being trapped in the darkness, I'm a slayer, I'm meant for sun so I have to die." Lillie then broke the wood table, Spike and Lillie struggled with the piece of wood when he took it from her hands threw it to the side. Lillie fell to the floor crying, she could not take it, he had made her into something she never wanted to be.

"Lillie luv I'm sorry" he said sadly looking at his Slayer. She melted into his arms.

"Spike I didn't mean...I'm thankful" she said not looking into his metallic blue eyes.

"Luv you don't have to say anything" he said smirking at his love.

"Shh! don't talk, kiss me" she said smiling at him.

"Anything you say luv" he then went to the bed with her but before he could do anything Angelus stopped him.

"No you don't she needs some blood and same for Dru, Spike we need to get them a yummy treat. Lillie, come here I'll get you something and Spike will get Dru something just stay here." He then placed Lillie on the bed along with Dru. When they left it was night and Drusilla and Lillie decided to go out dancing. When they got to the bronze they immediately started dancing together. When two men started dancing with them, Dru and Lillie didn't protest. They were dancing with the guys when the Scooby gang walked in they didn't notice at all but the Scooby's did. Buffy eyed the two. Lillie, Dru, and the two guys all went outside. By the time Buffy got outside Lillie and Dru had sucked the two men dry.

Back at the factory Spike and Angelus entered with two women for Lillie and Dru to feast on but the only thing they found was a note saying that they were going to the bronze for a dance. When Spike and Angelus got to the bronze they found Drusilla beaten and a note beside her.

Angelus and Spike,

Back off don't you even try to take her away from us again or we will kill you.

Love Buffy

Spike and Angelus both dropped the letter and carried Dru back to the factory.

Back at the summer's household Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Oz were all surrounding Lillie who was tied to a chair in Buffy's room. They tried talking to her but she wouldn't speak the only thing she said was Spike's name until two hours later Lillie began to scream. Buffy and the rest of the scoobs ran in to see her.

"I'm having another vision, AHHHHHHHH!" Lillie was screaming at the top of her lungs, they new for a fact that they couldn't keep her there. Right after Lillie clutched her stomach.

"I'm...I'm...I'm" Lillie was shocked.

"Lillie what is it?" Buffy asked the young girl.

"I'm pregnant" she said shaking.

"Lillie what do you mean, you can't be you're a vamp" Xander said crossly.

"I want Spike, right now, let me go" Lillie yelled when she saw the others gasp at her she had no idea what was going on. When Lillie turned around Spike and Angelus were there untying her.

"I told you we would get you pet, you and the baby that is" Spike said smiling at her stomach.

"How do you know" Lillie asked quizzically.

"Dru kept on raving about a green light between me and you, she said it was dancing" he said smiling.

"That's what my vision said a few minutes ago, oh, Spike were going to have a baby" she said jumping into his arms. He kissed her forcefully and passionately. Lillie ran to Angelus who looked left out she grabbed him and kissed passionately on the mouth. Buffy watched in horror. She grabbed a stake and held it closely to herself for protection.

"Oh, poor slayer, she's been through so much the poor dear, but my boys have come to get me and my babe, I have everything that I've always wanted Spike, a baby, and pain. That's all I need to get by, oh yeah and death is always good too, I am finally happy" she said smiling at Buffy, such a radiant smile, Buffy returned the gesture and grabbed Lillie in an embrace which made Angelus pull Buffy away. She didn't know how long she hadn't felt his touch. But this was forced. Lillie backed away surprised from what Buffy had done. A hug. Wow she thought she never felt something like that full of respect and happiness. Spike and Angelus grabbed Lillie, but she pulled away and walked towards Buffy.

"Thanks" Lillie said smiling brightly.

"Your Welcome" Buffy gave Lillie a look that made Lillie think, did she think of me as her equal.

"Come on boys I'm hungry" Lillie said smiling at the strong men. Spike grabbed Lillie in his arms while Angelus held up the window. When they got on the road Spike and Angelus both held her hands. It was silent, until Angelus broke the silence.

"Lillie, I don't want you to talk to the slayer anymore got it, she's bad news" he said sternly.

"Really, so if she was such bad news why did you sleep with her" Lillie began laughing at him when he slapped her across the face.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that, I'm telling the truth. The sweet thing though was the way she was looking at you when you kissed me. Priceless" she said laughing. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. It was nice.

"Luv, so do you know if it's a little strapping me or a fiery you" he said kissing her on the neck.

"Little boy, for sure" she said smiling at the happiness she saw in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he said smirking.

"I'm going to be an uncle but with privileges" he said winking at Lillie.

"What am I going to do with you two" she said shaking her head.

"I'm so tired" she began to rest her head on spikes shoulder; he ran his finger through her hair when he noticed that she was fast asleep. Spike picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the factory.

When she woke up the next morning she felt someone touching her stomach, when her vision came into focus she saw that it was Drusilla, with her ear on her stomach.

"He's growing, fast like a little flower, coming from the ground each day growing bigger." Dru said with a star like demeanor.

"Did, you just call my son a flower" Spike said looking at Drusilla disapprovingly.

"Dru, I feel so alive, happy and thankful, for this little boy...my William" she said smiling at her tummy not noticing Spike and Angelus watching her.

"Your going to name him William?" asked Angelus disapprovingly.

"Yes, if its alright with Spike that is"

"Sure luv, sounds great" he looked sad.

"Spike what's wrong"

"Luv, your going to spend all of your time with the kid and none with me" he said pouting.

"Spike, don't be jealous you will always be first and then the baby and then Dru and Angelus oh yeah and the thought of killing Buffy, that to. Those are the only things that matter." She said walking towards him.

"Your beautiful Luv" then Dru walked over to Spike, they embraced in a passionate kiss. Spike moved Dru and Lillie to the bed kissing them on the way.

"My flower" he said while kissing Lillie.

"My dark princess" he said kissing Dru while Lillie kissed his neck.

"Awe! Spikeee! My head! Make it Stop" Lillie said crying in his arms.

"Luv, calm down, just breathe, what did your vision state, pet"

"(Whimper) Um...that Buffy was going to come and kill you, if that happened I don't know what I would do Spike" Lillie said crying into his arms.

"Shh! Luv, I'll always be here for you, I promise." He said pulling her chin up and to meet his metallic blue orbs.

"I love you, pet and the babe nothing' will take me away from both of you" he said smiling, the first smile she had ever seen on his face not a smirk but a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile, I could stare at you for the rest of my life, Spike." She said giving him a lingering kiss

"Hey you three lets go get the old man" said Angelus smiling.

"Who?" said Lillie

"Giles" he said smirking.

"What no, not Giles, he's a good man"

"Luv, we need to use him so we can lead the slayer here." Spike said reassuringly.

"Oh, I see, so Angelus can I have a little taste of the big bad Ripper." She said smiling a shimmering smile towards him.

"Of, course my dear anything your dead heart desires is for you." As he said this she got up and ran into his arms kissing him hard on the mouth. He grabbed her into his arms and they began kissing violently. When he pushed her away and they all got themselves together and left to the library.

In the library Giles was busy reading about Angelus trying to find some sort of weakness. When he heard large noises come from the outside. He searched out his window but there was nothing, but when he turned around there was Lillie just looking at him.

"Rupert?"

"Lillie, are you alright my dear"

"Yes, Rupert, are you"

"Yes"

"Really, well maybe not now" she grabbed a pot and knocked him unconscious.

"Nice job pet, lovely" Spike said beaming.

"Now we just have to plop off a note to the slayer and its set"

"Great, you big wanker, whose going to do that"

"Are little actress" Angelus said twirling Lillie around.

'Lillie, pet you've done enough you don't have to, I could"

"She'll go if I tell her, right Lillie" he said smiling.

"Of, course I'll be fine" Spike left mumbling. He didn't tell them about the deal he made with the slayer. Angelus gave Lillie the note and she placed it on the doorstep. When Buffy found it she was utterly shocked. When Lillie got back Spike scooped his love into his arms and kissed her deeply. Angelus did the same and Dru gave her a hug. Spike led her to the back to see Giles.

"Giles?"

"Giles, look at me" Still there was no response, he had been beaten. Lillie grabbed a towel with water and gentle washed the blood from his face. He was shocked at her kindness.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, I tried to stop them but Angelus and Spike would hurt the baby. I am sorry, you've shown me so much kindness and I've only showed you disrespect oh no!" someone was approaching. It was Drusilla. Drusilla saw Lillie talking to Giles and not hurting him so she smacked her across the face.

"Don't hit her!" said Giles yelling.

"Giles, shut up, Dru I was just telling him his last rights since he wont be with us much longer." She said smiling at Dru innocently.

"Ok, but Daddy and I were getting worried be careful"

"I will, promise" then Dru kissed Lillie's forehead and left.

"Giles what I said before that you wouldn't be with us much longer is true, I told Buffy that I would watch over you and make sure they wouldn't harm you. I don't want those monsters around me, Spike, and my baby."

"Lillie Spike's a monster he's as worse as Angelus, you cant be with him"

"But I love him; stop trying to be my father!" Lillie said angrily

"You're not him!" Lillie said crying. Spike rushed in a slapped Giles across the face and grabbed his pregnant girlfriend into his arms.

"Spike don't hurt him, please."

"Why not pet he made you cry."

"He was saying the truth Spike."

"I love you, I cant lie to you I've made a deal with Buffy, Spike, you must hate me" she said crying.

**I'll update as soon as possible...it really would be nice to have some reviews you know?**


End file.
